militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Deir ez-Zor (September–November 2017)
Deir ez-Zor clashes}} | date = 14 September 2017 – 4 November 2017 ( ) | place = Deir ez-Zor, Deir ez-Zor Governorate, Syria | result = Decisive Syrian Government victory * On 17 October, the Syrian Army secured a perimeter surrounding the ISIL-controlled half of the city * On 3 November, the Syrian Arab Army completely recaptured the city, before recapturing the rest of the outskirts on 4 November |combatant1= Syrian Arab Republic * Syrian Armed Forces * National Defence Forces Air strikes: * Aerospace Forces | combatant2 = | commander1 = Maj. Gen. Suheil al-Hassan Maj. Gen. Issam Zahreddine ( ) Ghassan Iskander Tarraf ( ) Lt. Gen. Valery Asapov ( ) | commander2 = Abu Hadhefah al-Maghrabi (ISIL field commander) | units1 = Syrian Armed Forces * Syrian Arab Army ** Republican Guard ***104th Airborne Brigade ** 17th Reserve Division ***137th Mechanized Brigade * Syrian Arab Air Force * National Defense Forces Russian Armed Forces * Russian Air Force * Russian Navy | units2 = Military of ISIL * Wilayat Deir ez-Zor | casualties1 = 120 killed (18–25 Sep., 29 Oct.–1 Nov.) | casualties2 = 300+ killed (Syrian claim; 29 Sep.–13 Oct.) 101 killed (per SOHR; 29 Oct.–1 Nov.) | campaignbox = }} The battle for Deir ez-Zor was a conflict between Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant (ISIL) and the Syrian Arab Army for the city of Deir ez-Zor, a provincial capital, located on the banks of the Euphrates river. For three years (2014-2017) the city had been divided into Syrian government and ISIL-controlled halves. The rest of the Governorate (province) was under ISIL control for most of this time, putting the government-controlled half of the city under siege. In the summer of 2017, the Syrian Army launched a large-scale offensive in central Syria, where they succeeded in lifting the siege and began offensive operations to capture the rest of the city, as well as the surrounding areas. Background The Syrian Army managed to break the siege of Deir ez-Zor by linking up with the 137th brigade base on 5 September. The next day they secured a supply line via the Ar-Raqqa road, at which point the siege was officially lifted and two new objectives were established. 1. To capture the nearby villages on the Eastern bank of the Euphrates, surrounding the ISIL-controlled parts of the city and cutting access to the city for the Syrian Democratic Forces who were conducting a concurrent offensive in the area. 2. To recapture the entire city. The Battle for Deir ez-Zor Surrounding the city On, 14 September, the Syrian Army captured the district of Al-Baghiliyah as well as the Al-Jazeera University campus, located within the district. المصدر نيوز|access-date=2017-09-16|language=en-US}} المصدر نيوز|access-date=2017-09-16|language=en-US}} المصدر نيوز|access-date=2017-09-16|language=en-US}} After this, the Syrian Army was able to capture Maria'yah and secured its surroundings. On 15 September, Russian Foreign Ministry spokeswoman Maria Zakharova announced the beginning of the army offensive across the Euphrates River, codenamed Assad's jump, and a day later, the Russian air force bombed the positions of the SDF northeast of Deir ez-Zor. On 16 September, the Syrian Army captured Ayyash and its nearby hill, reversing ISIL gains made during a previous offensive in 2016. On 18 September, pro-government forces crossed the Euphrates River using pontoon bridges, and launched an offensive on the east bank of the city of Deir ez-Zor, capturing positions East of al-Marat and reaching the outskirts of Mazloum. On 22 September, the 4th Mechanized Division and the 5th Legion began an advance south of Mazloum towards Hasam. On 23 September, government forces advanced northwest of Deir ez-Zor, linking up with troops in southeast Raqqa and capturing Maadan. Between 14 and 23 September, the military had cleared between 1,300 and 1,700 square kilometers of territory, including 35 towns and villages. On 16 October, the Syrian Army captured town of al-Husayniyah on the other side of Euphrates from Deir ez-Zor. المصدر نيوز|access-date=2017-10-16|language=en-US}} The next day, the town of Janenah was also captured. المصدر نيوز|access-date=2017-10-19|language=en-US}} On 17 October, the Syrian Army engaged ISIS on the East bank of the Euphrates and captured Al-Khasarat, Al-Kanamat, and Al-Matar, giving them control of all areas surrounding the ISIL-held parts of the city. The following day, Syrian Democratic Forces captured the villages of Shaqra, Hissan, Safirah, Fawqani and Al-Jea'a. These advances eliminated all of ISIL's presence along the Euphrates north of Khusham, with the exception of Deir Ez-Zor city itself. Capturing the city On 17 October, the Army captured three districts in Deir ez-Zor and advanced in three other areas, bringing 92,3 percent of the district under their control. On 18 October, while operations were being conducted against ISIL forces on Saqr island, major general Issam Zahreddine was killed after his convoy hit a landmine. The following day, ISIL launched a surprise offensive on Saqr Island. They detonated a tunnel bomb before a general attack on Syrian Army positions, aiming to push them off the island. However, the attack was repelled with minimal army casualties. On 25 October, the Syrian Army broke through ISIL defenses in the northwest section of the Al-Harabisheh district, advancing 100 meters past the city stadium. The next day, after capturing the city's Industrial District, Syrian Army forces led by the elite Tiger Forces crossed the Euphrates and attacked Saqr island from its western flank. By the end of the day, government forces managed to capture the island. They also captured parts of the al-Sena’aa District and entered the Ummal District. On 29 October, government forces captured two districts and a stadium in Deir ez-Zor, after which they advanced into a third district. They were attempting to reach an area that overlooks some of the remaining ISIL-held neighborhoods where an estimated 1,500 civilians were trapped. 50 ISIL militants and 23 pro-government fighters were killed during the day's fighting. On the 31 October, Syrian Goverment forces had recaptured the districts of al-Kannamat and al-Rasafeh, as well as completely securing the Old Airport area, after taking the municipal stadium on the previous day. On 1 November, the Syrian Army made significant advances in central Deir ez-Zor, capturing Jubaliyah district, the school of law, the central park and the southern part of the Hamidiyah district. On the next day, ISIL's defense lines collapsed as the Tiger forces and Republican guard units made rapid advances in the central parts of the city, capturing Deir ez-Zor's largest district, Hamidiyah. This left ISIL forces squeezed in the four remaining neighborhoods under their control along the western bank of the Euphrates. By midnight, the Sheikh Yassin, Ardhi and Rashdiyah neighborhoods were captured, leaving only the al-Hawiqa district under jihadist control, with around 100 militants confined there. On 3 November, Syrian Government forces completely recaptured the city. On November 4, Syrian Government forces captured Hawijat Kati Island, to the north of Deir ez-Zor city, fully bringing the rest of Deir ez-Zor and its outskirts under their control. See also *Battle of Mosul (2016–2017) *Syrian Desert campaign (May–July 2017) *2017 Mayadin offensive *2017 Euphrates Crossing offensive *Southern Raqqa offensive (June 2017) References Category:Conflicts in 2017 Category:Military operations of the Syrian Civil War in 2017 Category:Military operations of the Syrian Civil War involving the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant Category:Military operations of the Syrian Civil War involving the Syrian Democratic Forces Category:Military operations of the Syrian Civil War involving the United States Category:September 2017 events in Syria Category:Deir ez-Zor Governorate in the Syrian Civil War Category:Battles of the Syrian Civil War